Holding Facilities on Haqani
Prisons on Haqani were mainly used for common criminals in the serf population of the Perithr system and are maintained by Faris, the local serf police. Prisons for House Vela Nobles were maintained by the Musir, House Vela’s military police. This was done as a courtesy to avoid Nobles having to answer to serf jailors. Unknown to most is the fact that the Musir also maintained holding facilities for political prisoners or other high value assets (e.g. terrorists, pirates, corporate spies). Haqani’s corrosive atmosphere maked it possible to hide small facilities away from prying outside eyes. Holding facilities above Stage 1 were usually only temporarily set-up and hidden away in small caves. They were only manned when they were needed. The only entrance and exit was usually to Haqani’s surface, which made it highly dangerous to flee the facility. Access to these facilities was only possible via shuttle. Though for intelligence reasons and to break pattern recognition of other counterintelligence efforts, some facilities made use of alternate designs utilizing Haqani’s subterranean cave systems, flora and fauna. All facilities from Stage 1 upwards were defined as military intelligence installations, which gave House Vela’s military police, the Musir, full jurisdiction over them. Rumor has it that the Velan Ascendancy is still using a similar set-up for high value assets. Officially prisons are now for both former nobles and serfs. = Stage 0 Facilities - Maximum Security Holding Facilities for Nobles (NSec) = Official House Vela correctional facilities or prisons for Velan Nobles. They were usually rather comfortable and aim to re-educate rather than punish. Access was restricted, but they were listed on maps and were known publicly as prisons. They are located in remote mountains where the only access was by shuttle. To get access it was necessary to have the appropriate rank in Velan society or a pass provided by the office of the Raja. Access: All Musir, Shamshir as correctional personnel. = Stage 1 Facilities - Skyblue = Official black ops logistics and special training facilities. Highly restricted access, personnel had to undergo regular vetting from a biopsionic. They were located in remote mountains where the only access was by shuttle. Officially part of House Vela’s military facilities and could be found on some maps as military bases. No one without proper clearance was allowed to travel there. Prisoners were shuttled in secretly as food shipments. Temporary Stage 1 Facilities were set up during the War Against the Artificials as staging grounds for joint operations against Synths in the Perithr system. They were operated as headquarters for the duration of the Perithr Purge Operation and dismantled afterwards. Access: Musir with permission from the site directorate. Other personnel could be informed about specific sites as needed and given access should situations require it. This could take the form of a Rasul needing to meet a political prisoner to an Oramiral interviewing a POW for intelligence. Such cases were rare as most Velans relied on Musir reports. = Stage 2 Facilities - Steelblue = Special-case prisoners were transported from Stage 1 Facility to these off-the-books isolated black sites, along with personnel, assets, and essential materials. The only official record of materials-use and transport refered to Steelblue Facilities as environmental monitoring. These locations were strictly need-to-know, and only the shuttle pilots and commanding officers knew where they were. Even the security and support staff - all military personnel with high-level security clearance - were shuttled there “blind.” Due to the local environment and structural-makeup of the Stage 2 Facilities, these sites were easily disposed of when at risk of compromise or if no longer needed, with most evidence quickly lost to Haqani’s atmosphere. = Stage 3 Facilities - Midnightblue = CLASSIFIED Information on these facilities was strictly regulated. = Stage 4 Facilities - Ultraviolet = RUMORED PENDING There were speculations within intelligence community circles about a prison facility maintained strictly by the Royal Family, but these stories were dismissed as hearsay. Category:The Velan Ascendancy Category:House Vela